


Of Alcohol and Broken Things

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so walking into the Hulk-proofed room and finding the Hulk and Darcy curled up and watching tv together was bizarrely not the weirdest thing Tony Stark had witnessed…<br/>But it did question how much alcohol he had, had today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Alcohol and Broken Things

Okay, so walking into the Hulk-proofed room and finding the Hulk and Darcy curled up and watching tv together was bizarrely not the weirdest thing Tony Stark had witnessed…  
But it did question how much alcohol he had, had today  
———————————————-

It had been Tony who went to find the big green guy after the latest big fight downtown. After all, Tony was the scientist’s best friend and the Other Guy did save his life during the battle of New York, so Tony thought he had first dibs on time with the Other Guy. When he entered the room with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, to find the Other Guy snuggling up to one Darcy Lewis with a blanket wrapped around the both of them as they watched tv which Tony presumed Darcy had brought in, said billionaire’s ego broke.

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Tony asked, mock-angry and he pointed at Darcy who in response, threw popcorn at him.  
“Pretty girl. I like her.” The Hulk replied “She didn’t shoot at me.”

Tony crossed his arms, the bottle of Jack Daniels still in his hand. Okay, so walking into the room and finding Darcy there was not surprising, but it wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d ever witnessed.

“See, I told you he likes me.” Darcy spoke in triumph  
“Yeah yeah, Lewis, but I expect to have my buddy back soon.”  
Hulk snorted in response, which probably was Hulk for ‘no promises’ and Tony just looked at the alcohol and walked away

Not even three hours later Tony went back to the room full of broken things and found Bruce was still the Hulk. Still with Darcy, protecting her as she slept, holding her delicately like a fragile piece of glass.  
“Hmm” Tony thought to himself “If only he held me like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have accidentally.. hinted at ScienceBoyfriends in this fic… I REGRET NOTHING


End file.
